Talk:Event Missions/@comment-190.50.125.41-20171111122720/@comment-35389334-20171113234221
"Because this is the harem phantasy of the socially in power white, male and privileged midle class, from thev perspectve of japanese manga, which in the quite represive society of japan has taken the role of enacting the rather colorfull spectrum of fetishes, being particuarly open, as compred to western culture, to tentacles, incest, pedophilia and nazi aestetics (yep, many are still salty because the aftermath of the WWII they lost turned Akihabara into little more than a dump). So, while living this phantasy, no one wants to see themselves as a brown skinned, deprived of privieges and socially abused lower class nobody. Note that there are also not games where the harem master is a woman collecting dudes, and homosexual harems are superniche. It all has to do with the class in power and cattering to a bigger audience. Capitalism after all." First off, there actually are plenty of games in Japan right now, where it's a women collecting boys for her harem. I have one on my phone called Mandrake boys, and there are plenty more on the DMM site where this comes from, such as Touken Ranbu, a game all about anthropomorphized sword boys. There's an entire genre of games called bishounen games because it's all about one girl and many love interests, mainly guys as the name entails. I have no idea where your complaints about the 'class in power' and 'appealing to the bigger audience', because they ARE trying to appeal to their target audience as well as possible and there is nothing wrong with that. And there are dark skinned protagonists, but the reason why there aren't as many is because they're appealing to the main japanese populace, who has dark hair and light skin. And what's the color of our and many other hentai protagonists? Dark hair, light skin, preferrably no eyes so the face is generic enough that it could fit the majority of people within Japan. And maybe they're appealing to the hole left in the populace's collective minds due to the strict worker culture that leaves little space for real human interaction and connection(you know, their target audience) instead of some 'powerful whites'. In fact, Japan really dislikes localization as a whole, and the process to localize is a hassle few undertake, which is why fansubs were so popular amongst the Visual Novels and doujinshi and anime, although may change eventually. Fetishes are always going to be a thing, but in anime culture these fetishes are far more acheivable and more humanitarianly than if they were to be enacted in real life. Maybe since most males aren't interested in investing time in a relationship with 3d people that they will rarely have the time to reap the benefits from, the games come to provide the comfort that simply doesn't exist. Maybe the reason why harems are so popular is because most people in Japan aren't even in relationships with other people anymore, so the entertainment they consume makes up for that. Maybe that's why pretending to have human decency and pretending that someone cares about you pays even higher than being a prostitute. Maybe it's why there's a booming business for hiring fake friends, parents, mourners, relatives. Maybe all the game is doing is seeing the demand for some semblance of human interaction and kindness, as well as the demand for sexual gratificatin that many japanese youths simply do not have, and are doing their best to supply something that can fill that void, no matter how. It's why Japan is filled with hentais with harems, because there is a cultural problem that is happening. It's why there are so many paywhales who willing dump their money in these games and anime/hentai in general, because this is only the reaction to try and fill that void. Maybe reason why people marry anime characters and waifus is because realistically they don't have the time nor interest of devoting all of their time to a relationship that they can't reap the benefits of. Maybe it is capitalism, but that's not the issue here.